Soichi Sohegane: Soul Reaper
by DragonLord RyuKizoku
Summary: So yeah, I'm a Soul Reaper. I'm 8th seat in 9th division, so while I'm not very high in rank, I am somewhat important. Key word being somewhat. So, if you're willing to listen, I am going to tell you my story, starting with my first fight against a Hollow.
1. Chapter 1: Soichi's First Hollow

Soichi Sohegane

BACKSTORY

So, back when he was alive, Soichi actually was able to see ghosts, though admittedly not very well. Then one day, a Hollow attacked and nearly killed him, and he was lucky enough to be saved by a Soul Reaper. After that, he could see the ghosts more clearly, and, just his luck, a Hollow tried to attack him again, but was defeated by the very same Soul Reaper before it had a chance to do anything.

The Soul Reaper claimed to just be in the right place at the right time, but to Soichi, it seemed like the Soul Reaper was keeping an eye on him. Unfortunately, about ten Hollow attacks stopped by the same Soul Reaper and one year later, Soichi got in a car wreck and died.

He was very devoted to his family, though, and stayed in the house with them as a spirit until the Soul Reaper found him yet again and asked if he wanted to be a Soul Reaper himself, to protect both the living and the dead from Hollows. The moment he accepted, the Soul Reaper stabbed him and sent him off to the Soul Society, where he luckily ended up in one of the nicer districts.

Determined to become a Soul Reaper, he went off to the academy or whatever and ended up being 8th seat in 9th division. The soul of his Zanpaku-to, Ryukage, is a dark dragon, and often scolds him for not being strong enough to get even assistant captain rank.

PERSONALITY

He is actually quite mature and responsible, but he doesn't hesitate to joke a bit to lighten up the mood in a gloomy or dangerous situation. He's quick to jump into a fight, and always wants to finish it as quickly as possible, to minimize injury to himself and others. He always puts others before himself, but would never sacrifice himself to save someone, as that would keep him from saving others after that person. Also, he would do near anything to protect those he cares about.

APPEARANCE

White, with messy brown hair and a face marked with a bit of acne. He wears glasses, and his normal facial expression often makes people think he is pissed off. He's slightly scrawny (he's stronger than he looks though) has a hood added to his Soul Reaper outfit, and an brown overcoat he wears on top of it, thrown over his shoulders without having his arms in the sleeves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hey guys, I got into Bleach recently, and just drew up a Zanpaku-to off the top of my head. I later got to thinking that I could do a self insert for Bleach as well, but was kindly told that it was a bad idea to do more than one self insert. With a bit of help, I managed to come up with an OC to use the Zanpaku-to, and got a pretty good Hollow for him to fight right off the bat. This fic, unlike the One Piece fic, is in first person. Oh, and so far, no plot to speak of.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Sounds _

CHAPTER 1 - Soichi's First Hollow

"Geez, why did the captain have to make Soichi in charge for this? And why send us all out just to bring in a few more people? Since when does it take a group of five to just send a few souls to the Soul Society? "

I just kept walking, ignoring his complaints. Back when I was alive, I had dealt with worse, and after a while, got to the point where near nothing anyone said could bother me, and what little did… Well, I never was any good at staying angry.

_Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing!_

A smile spreads across my face, and I say: "HEY! You wanna know why a group of five was sent? Because… These souls have a bit spirit pressure, for just regular humans. Therefore, Hollows are without a doubt targeting them. In fact, we're lucky that they haven't already been devoured. On top of that, a few of them are going to start transforming into Hollows themselves soon. With them having spirit pressure, they could easily become somewhat powerful Soul Reapers. Oh, and I have a feeling they're being attacked as we speak."

'Oh, how I love to tease them…'

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. Let's see… That way!"

I threw my arm out, in the direction I felt the pressure coming from. Turning, I begin running towards the spirit pressure, and within moments feel a much stronger spirit pressure come in.

'No. There's no way that's a Hollow. The spirit pressure is too strong. Going off what others have told me, my spirit pressure is pretty close to what I'm feeling now. If that _is_ a Hollow, then these guys won't stand a chance. I have to get them to leave!'

"Whoa! I think I'm sensing a Hollow over that way! Hurry! We can't let it get them!"

"Got it, Sohegane! You take care of those guys with the spirit pressure!"

I turned towards them, watching my subordinates run off in the wrong direction, thinking to myself: 'It's probably wrong, but I'm not going to let them be hurt if I can help it.'

I come around the corner of the house where I had sensed the souls, hoping to have shown up in time to stop the Hollow from killing them. Taking a quick look around, I see two of them, one chained up in front of the house, and the other standing in front of him.

'That's strange. The one standing up has a much stronger spirit pressure than what I sensed at first. In fact… he's overshadowing the other one! I could actually sense each individual one of them, earlier. I picked up a total of 7, so who's this guy?'

I walk up to them a bit faster than normal, drawing my Zanpaku-to as I do. One glance tells me that the one chained up won't last much longer before he starts turning into a Hollow. The chain connected to his chest is starting to lose its slack. With a single move, I hit him with my Zanpaku-to, and watch as both he and the chains disappear.

The other one speaks: "A Soul Reaper, huh? I had been just about to eat him, you know. Not that it matters, because I've got a better meal now!"

He turns, revealing himself to be wearing a Hollow's mask, one with lightning bolts on either side of the face. I instantly jump back, feeling a small bit of fear trying to overpower me. I crush it, and wait for the strange Hollow to attack. However…

"OI! Did you really think none of us could sense anything, Sohegane? We knew right off the bat you were trying to send us the wrong way! Come on, you don't have any experience fighting Hollows, leave this guy to us!"

I turn, and see the four Soul Reapers who I had sent off in the wrong direction earlier. One of them runs right past me, swinging her Zanpaku-to almost wildly at the Hollow.

"Pathetic. You wouldn't be able to hit me like that even if I tried to let you."

The Hollow's hair suddenly turns into pure electricity, and lashes out at the girl. Unable to dodge in time, she is picked up by it, and tossed straight at the Hollow.

To my great shock, it opens it's mouth impossibly wide, and swallows her whole.

"MOTHER FUCKER! SHE WAS A NEWBIE!"

The Hollow just laughs. "That would explain the taste. Oh, I'm sorry, did I piss you off?"

I charge at him without responding, using Shunpo to move faster. Swinging my Zanpaku-to in a flurry of attacks imbued with pure fury, I attack the strange, human shaped Hollow.

(A/N: No, the Hollow isn't a Vasto Lorde. He's just a regular Hollow that happens to look like a human)

To my great shock, the Hollow had picked up her Zanpaku-to to defend against all of my attacks, and now threw it at me. I dodged easily, only to have the Hollow come and attack me directly. With the amount of force behind the blow, I get sent flying, and hit the wall of a house, leaving a nice, Soichi-shaped dent as I fall face-first to the ground.

SOICHI'S DREAMLAND

"Soichi."

Lying under my covers, I reply in a quite groggy voice: "It's not time to get up yet, Mom."

"SOICHI!"

I suddenly sit up, and see a dark dragon looming over me. "Wha-aah. (A/N: That's supposed to be a yawn…) What happened? We were just going out to send a few souls that actually had some spirit pressure to the Soul Society, and then… The Hollow!"

The dragon rolls it's eyes. "Yes, the Hollow. Despite it's size, it sent you flying with one hit. You're too weak! That just now was a perfect example of why you couldn't even make assistant captain!"

"Stop nagging! The reason I didn't make assistant captain is because you overdo everything, and I couldn't trust letting you out!"

"Excuses."

I open my mouth to let out a reply, but stop, lost in thought. 'Wait… maybe overdoing it is exactly what I need…'

A smile spreads across my face, and I say: "Actually, I might just need you to go all out, Ryukage…"

REAL WORLD

I stand up, grabbing my Zanpaku-to from where it had fallen on the ground next to me. Switching it to my other hand temporarily, I run my right hand through my messy brown hair, and let it fall down over my eye.

"Are you ready for me, Hollow? I'm not going to hold back from here on out."

"Tch. Am I ready? Not hold back? You make it sound like you really think you can beat me. Counting that last one, I've eaten 13 Soul Reapers! What makes you any stronger than them?"

Coldness lacing my voice, I reply: "Nothing. I am not any stronger than them at all. In fact, I'm probably weaker. However, my Zanpaku-to makes up for what I lack in strength. Reveal yourself… Ryukage!"

With a burst of energy, my Zanpaku-to changes shape, the blade becoming slightly serrated, and four holes appear along it's length. It keeps it's unique hilt, though.

I point to a nearby lamppost, and say: "You see that light, Hollow? It's nighttime, and that light is throwing our shadows across the ground and walls. Because of that light… I can attack you without even taking one step."

I swing Ryukage out to the side, and watch as Ryukage's shadow connects with that of the Hollow, slicing clean through. Shifting my eyes to the Hollow itself, I take in a sharp breath. The Hollow acts as if completely unharmed, and it's upper half just floats an inch above the lower, electricity connecting them.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The Hollow laughs coldly. "This is my ability. I am electricity. No physical attack can harm me. Do you still think you can take me down without moving?"

Refusing to speak, I once again charge him, using Shunpo to give me the necessary speed to take him by surprise. However, just my luck, he sees me coming and manages to dodge. The swing that would have passed right through his head ends up cutting the shadow of a fire hydrant, causing water to shoot out at both me and the Hollow.

_Zzzzz!_

At the sound, I turn to see the soaking wet Hollow fallen to the ground, his form wavering and electricity arcing over him. After a moment, he stands, and I can tell that something is wrong with him. A smirk appears on my face, and I swing Ryukage, causing the shadow of my Zanpaku-to to pass through the head of his shadow.

I watch as his head is cut in half, no electricity connecting it to the rest of him this time. Within moments, his form fades, and I collapse from the effort of keeping Ryukage in his Shadow Cutter form for so long.

A/N: Whew! Barely above average chapter length for me, but I think I did pretty well with the fight. To those of you who supported me writing this new fic for Bleach, thank you. Oh, and I added the information about Soichi at the beginning to help you readers better picture him while he's fighting, so you're welcome. Two more things: One, if I get, say, five reviews before next Saturday, I'll go ahead and try to write up another chapter for you guys. Two, I am probably going to need a beta for this fic. Anyway, see you later! SWEG!


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up

A/N: Shame on you! Wait, no, shame on me! Shame on all of us? Yes, that's right. Shame on you, the members of the community for ignoring this story (but I do appreciate the few people who _did_ look at it), and shame on me for not being able to post a chapter for so long! Then again, it wasn't my fault… I should probably explain myself. You see, I was using Firefox, which I assume is reliable most of the time, but, seeing as I was using it on a shitty laptop, problems came up with Firefox over and over again, and eventually Firefox just said: "FUCK YOU!" The thing is, that happened on Monday (12/1/14), just as I was trying to save a chapter in Doc Manager, so that I could update my One Piece fic. I managed to get it to work long enough to download Google Chrome yesterday, but that was it. But anyway, most of you really don't care about any of this and just want to get to the story, so yeah, I'll just respond to the reviews real quick, and then let Soichi continue his story.

My other self: Wow… you've maybe left one review on each of my other stories (and quite a while before this one was posted, I might add), but you are the first to review on this one? And quite a long, relevant -to-chapter review! Ok, let's see… Yeah, I still need to get someone to provide a plot for this fic, so, if I don't get one before next Saturday, I doubt I'll even be able to write another chapter… I'll agree, I really didn't go past the usual chapter length, but that's ok, because I plan on getting rid of my usual chapter length soon, and writing chapters with completely randomized lengths, somewhere between 5k and 1k though, to keep things simple for me. As far as asking for OCs… NOPE! No plans of doing that! I'll just base them off my friends if I actually need to describe the OC, which won't really happen too often. Dear god, I think the response to your review alone is about 200 words!

Soichi: So I get to continue my story now?

Me: Yes…

Soichi: Good. ON TO THE STORY!

Coming to my senses quite abruptly, I notice two things. One, I'm somewhere much more comfortable than where I collapsed, however long ago that was. It sometimes takes _days_ to wake up after overusing Shadow Cutter. Two, I'm hearing some voices, but since I'm still groggy from my "nap," I can't exactly make out what they're saying. I continue to lay there with my eyes closed, stabilizing my breathing again, and wait until the words start to become clear to me.

"Wake him up already! I don't care how you do it, the captain wants to see him _now_."

'Captain? So I'm back at the Soul Society. Don't know why I thought I would be anywhere else…'

"I'll try…"

As I sit up, I notice the door open slightly, and one of the Soul Reapers who had been with me before the Hollow had shown up pokes his head through the opening.

"Soichi! Oh, you're already awake. Good. The Captain has been wanting to talk to you for a whole week now! Wait… you still need to be updated on the situation… Okay, long story short, Aizen was working for the Hollows from the very beginning, betrayed us, the captain was in on it, and now they're gone. Hisagi was promoted to captain, seeing as she was the assistant captain, and she's been wanting to talk to you since then. We ran as soon as we saw that Hollow send you flying, so you're the only one who knows what happened after that."

"I was out for a whole week?! What the hell?!"

"Calm down! Just go give your report to the captain, and save your freaking out until later."

I take in a few deep breaths, letting my shock fade away.

"You said Hisagi became the captain? Eh, better than Tousen."

With that, I hop out of the bed and make my way to the captain's quarters. It only takes a few minutes, and as soon as I walk into the room, I see Hisagi sitting behind the desk.

"Soichi. About time you woke up. I take it someone told you what happened while you were out?"

"Yeah, one of the guys who went on the mission with me. Speaking of which, that Hollow had some strange abilities. It was made of electricity, for crying out loud!"

"Electricity? That confirms it, the Hollow you defeated was DreadShock. No gate to Hell?"

"Nope. Why do you ask?"

"Well, from what I've seen, the only Hollows with especially strange abilities are those that committed great sins while they were alive. If there wasn't a gate for DreadShock…"

"No gate, so his soul was clean before he became a Hollow. Big deal. What's really surprising was his strength. One hit K.O. on me. If Ryukage hadn't woke me up, he would've killed me too. Oh, and I had to get him wet before I could do anything to him, just saying. Don't know if that's important or not, seeing as he's not a Hollow anymore."

"Well, if that's all, go on."

"Gladly."

Even as the word came out of my mouth, I was out the door. You see, I may be a Soul Reaper, but I still enjoyed electronics. A little too much, some might say. Not that I care. I was going to go play some video games, seeing as I didn't have anything to do in the Soul Society.

A/N: I'M SORRY! I know it's short, pathetic, and more than likely complete crap, compared to some of the chapters I've wrote in the past (though not necessarily for this story), but it's not my fault! Well, technically it is, but MEH! If you somehow enjoyed this chapter, leave a review saying so. And if I got my facts wrong somewhere in this chapter (for instance, what happened with 9th division after Aizen's little betrayal), leave a review telling me what, and I'll fix it as soon as I can. Oh, and forgive me if anyone in this story, now or in the future, is OOC. I have bad memory, okay? I can't remember exactly what their personalities are like.


End file.
